


Barry, Len and two spiders

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry has acronophobia, Ghosts, Halloween Night, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Barry, M/M, Rituals, burried alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: It's Halloween night and Barry faces his worst fear. Will Len be able to save him before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I am baaaack!!! Lol! This fic can be considered as second part of 'Barry, Len and spider' but you don't have to read the first fic compulsory. The main point is Barry has acronophobia. 
> 
> This story will have two or three chapters. I love Halloween festival so thought why should Len and Barry be left out.
> 
> Hope you guys like this fic too!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"LEN!" Barry yelled standing in the middle of the kitchen whose colour was drained from his face. He was shaking on his spot staring at the oven infront of him

Len was arranging the table for the dinner. Barry had a day off so he insisted that they call Mick and Lisa and have a small get together. Joe was not happy at first as he wanted Barry to spend time with him too. But his son had promised he would come visit him after the dinner. Len's heart skipped a beat when he heard Barry scream. The first thought came into his mind was, maybe someone attacked Barry from their kitchen window. He threw the napkin on the floor and rushed towards the kitchen

When Len entered, he saw Barry was trembling with his fist tightly closed and his eyes fixed on the oven "L...Len" Barry stuttered. The older man followed his gaze and immediately understood what was going on. 

There was a spider on the oven

Len very well knew Barry had arachnophobia. Spiders terrified him. He remembered how one night Barry wasn't even able to get to their room when he saw a spider above the door. Len wasted no time and took a newspaper. He covered the spider and threw it out of window. Barry jumped on Len hugging him tightly as if his life was depending on him "Sorry" he said pulling away and hung his head low feeling embarrassed

Len rubbed his arm "Hey...don't be sorry" Barry was still shaking a bit "I don't know why I am so scared of them" Len felt bad for the boy. He knew how hard it must be for the kid for being hero with powers yet feel his body go numb with fear, everytime he saw spider. The older man wished he could freeze all the spiders of Central City who dare to scare his love

"I will always protect you from these monsters" Len joked hoping to lighten the mood. Barry laughed and leaned in for a kiss "Thank you" They made out for ten minutes until Barry reminded Len about their dinner. The older man growled "After party...you are mine Scarlet" Barry felt shiver run down his body hearing Len's seductive voice. He nodded shyly and pecked a kiss 

A bell to the door made Barry smile "Must be the kids" he hopped and picked a bag full of candies. Today was Halloween night and he loved this festival. He loved to see how the kids get dress up in different costumes. It made him even more happy when some of them were dressed up as flash. The hero opened the door and saw two girls standing with a basket. Both of them dressed as identical witches "Trick or Treat"

Barry smiled and held some candies in his hand "Aren't you two the cutest. Hmmm....I think I will go wiiiiith" he drawled the word and saw the anxious look on the face of two girls "Treat! Happy Halloween" The girls giggled and ran to next door. Barry closed the door smiling and then started to prepare the food. He wanted to surprise Len so he asked his boyfriend to stay out of the kitchen. After half an hour Mick and Lisa arrived. Lisa went to help Barry in the kitchen while Mick was chatted with Len on the couch. 

The bell rang again and Barry yelled "Len! Could you please get the door! My hands are covered in sauce" Len groaned "Wash your hands or ask Lisa to come"

"She is helping me Len. Please...just once" Lisa giggled beside him "Only you cutie can make my brother 'the captain cold' melt like butter under your fingertips" Barry blushed at Lisa's words "It's nothing like that. Your brother is really a nice guy" Lisa rolled her eyes in response

Mick grinned at Len who glared at his friend. He was hundered percent sure Mick was never going to open the door. He mumbled 'Fine' and got up. Len didn't want to attend to the kids. He was never good with kids. What was he suppose to talk with them. Maybe just drop the candy and close the door. Yeah, he could do that. Len took a breath and opened the door

The temperature dropped and suddenly Len felt the air around him get cold. He could feel a certain heaviness in his heart. Something was weird but he couldn't place it. There standing on the door step were two teenage boys who were holding a plastic bag "Trick or Treat" said one of the them on deadpan voice

Len raised his eyebrows "Aren't you two old to eat candies?" The two teenage boys didn't say another word and kept staring at Len. The older man hesitated for a moment but then placed two candies in their bag. He thought maybe the boys wanted to say something to him "Do you want anything else?"

"Len? What's taking you so long?" Barry yelled from inside

Len turned around to answer "I am coming!" when he again turned around the two boys were no where to be seen. He looked through the corridor but couldn't find them. The older man shrugged thinking the boys were playing some kind of prank on him.

"Oh shoot!" Len heard Barry say when he entered the kitchen "What happened Scarlet?" Barry turned to face his boyfriend "I forgot to get cherries for the desert" Lisa checked on the platform "Are you sure you don't have them?" Barry shook his head "I have to get them from the store"

Len frowned "Can't you use something else?" Barry rolled his eyes "I will be back in five minutes" he continued before Len could ask why he needed five minutes "I will have to go an normal customer. Can't just flash myself after taking the cherries" 

Lisa laughed "Go Barry. I am sure Len can manage five minutes without you" Before Len could say anything Barry let the house with a whoosh of air. Len felt a flip in his stomach. Something was wrong. His senses were on high alert. Why did he feel Barry shouldn't go out right now

 

 

Barry stopped himself in an empty alley and made sure no one saw him. The store was at the end of the street so he could walk from here. After buying cherries the young hero again walked towards the abandon alley. Just when he was about to use his powers a steel rod was brought down on his side temple. 

Hot angry pain blasted through his head and Barry swayed on the spot. His vision got blur and he stumbled few steps back, box of cherries falling from his hands. Suddenly he was steadied by two men who caught him by his arms. The boy struggled but the hold was tightened. He could faintly see a man come into his view and he draw something on his forehead. The next thing Barry felt was a sharp pressure on his neck and his eyes rolled at the back of his head

 

 

Len was counting the time in his mind. Thirty minutes and twenty seconds. Where was Barry. He was suppose to be back by now. Mick placed his beer bottle and got up from the couch "He is late"

Len bit his lip "I know. The store isn't far and usually not crowded at this time. He should be back by now" the older man saw Barry's cell was on the table so there was no way to contact him. Thinking what to do he walked towards the window and felt his muscles freeze when he saw the same two teenage boys who came earlier were staring at him. He blinked twice to confirm what he saw but then the two boys again dissappeared into thin air. Lisa came in with worried expression "Should we go check the store?"

Len turned around feeling awkward "Yeah...yeah I will go check the store. You two stay here and call me in case he comes back" Lisa and Mick nodded and Len took off wearing his parka

 

 

Barry came back to consciousness feeling a massive headache. A familiar smell of blood filled his nostrils and he held back the rising bile in his throat. He then noticed his hands and legs were tightly secured, most propably with the zip ties. The boy could see the dark sky of the night and wondered where he was. Before Barry could get up or use his powers, he saw two huge black spider was thrown on him and a lid was shut close above him

Barry's eyes widened. Fear gripping him from all sides. He could smell the underground dirt and feel the constricted box he was in. The boy now knew exactly where he was. 

He was in a coffin with the lid closed....

He was buried alive with two spiders....

Panic surged through his body when he felt the prickling sensation on his legs. The spiders were crawling on him and he couldn't breathe anymore. He didn't even have much space to move his hand or legs. His fear literally blocked all his powers and Barry felt suffocated. He gasped for air trying his best to stay calm

"No no no no....please don't bite....please don't bite....get away from me....please...Hey!...let me out of here!...Help....somebody help me!" Barry panted, chest heaving with short breaths and eyes filled with tears. His fear fogged his mind and all he could feel the two spiders that were on him 

One spider came crawling to his arm and brought his sharp teeth down on Barry's arm. The young hero screamed through the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len twisted the handle to increase his speed. He wanted to get to the store as soon as possible. It was getting late so Len doubted that the store would be even open at this hour. The wind blew and Len shivered in his parka, not sure because of the weather or his worry for the boy

Len finally reached the store and the closed door confirmed his doubt. He looked around to see if he could spot Barry but was met with the silence of the night. This was not a good sign. Where would his boyfriend go in the middle of the night. Was there some meta attack? Maybe Joe called him? But then Barry would never go without informing him. Len cursed 'How will he inform you when he didn't take his cell with him'. He was searching the area when he reached the dark abandon alley

 

 

Barry screamed when the spider bit him first time. A stinging pain ripped through his body and the boy squeezed his eyes shut. He so badly wanted to scratch the spot but couldn't because of his tied hands. He could feel something was attached to his arm. The hero felt nauseous. What was happening to him. Why was he feeling so weak. It was like his energy was being drained from his body. Barry could faintly hear voices from above "He...Help...please hel.." his voice was barely a whisper

The spider was on his chest and Barry let out a soft whimper. His worst fear was coming alive and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His face was flushed and now he was shivering, suddenly feeling extremely cold. He was going into shock

The spider wriggled his long legs and this time it bit him on his neck. Barry let out a gurgling sound as he felt the pain intensify within seconds. 

 

 

Len frowned when he saw something on the ground. He took quick steps and picked up the box of cherries. His heart thumped widly in his chest. He could also see fresh drops of blood on the ground and that heightened his worry. Barry was hurt and in trouble. His suspicion was right

Len pulled out his cell and called Cisco. The engineer picked up at third ring "Hello?"

"Was there a meta human attack in the city?" asked Len and made Cisco raised his eyebrows "Excuse me?" Len huffed "It's me...Len! I can't find Barry" 

"What do you mean you can't find Barry?"

Len tightened his hold on his cell "Barry had gone to buy cherries but it's been a hour and I can't find him so tell me if there was any meta attack" 

Cisco pressed buttons on his computer "No man. City is clean slate. No attack. Did you try his cell?" 

"He did not take his cell with him....look get the good detective here at my place. I have a bad feeling about this" said Len looking at the box of cherries. Cisco was confused "Maybe his gone to buy cherries from other store"

Len pursed his lips "I am holding the box in my hand Ramon! I found it in alley....there is blood" Cisco ran a hand on his face "Okay okay... I am calling Joe. We will come there soon as possible" he hung up the call

Len was heading back where he parked his bike when he saw the two boys standing few feet away from him. Len crossed the distance between them. He could see how the two boys looked white as chalk "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Help him!" said one of them

Len had a scowl on his face "Help him? Who?" 

"Help him!"

Len was getting frustrated "Look kid if you want help then go to the cops! I am busy right now" 

"He needs help!" the boy pointed to his right. Len saw there was no body there

Len shook his head and turned around "Who is there? I see nobody!"

The boy kept pointing to his right

"I don't have time to play games with you" Len pulled out his cell and dialed a number "Mick! Something happened. We have a problem" Len explained what he saw and told Mick he was going to look for Barry. Len didn't even know where to start with his search but he was surely not going to sit around in the house

"Len where are you going? You don't even know who took the kid" said Mick

"I will turn every stone upside down if I have but I am not coming home without Barry!" Len hung up his cell

Len felt guilty for not listening to the boys. What if someone was actually needed help. Maybe he should atleast hear them out "Listen kids..." he turned around only to see the two boys disappear. A fear ran through his veins. What the hell was going on? Who were these kids? Who needed help? And why only come to him for help? Why the hell do they disappear everytime?

Len shook himself out of his thoughts. He had more important issue. Barry needed him. He had to find him and he will go hell and back if that's what it will take to find his boyfriend

 

 

Barry's breathing became more laboured. The young hero knew he was almost out of air. His stomach revolted but Barry bit his lip to keep the sensation down. He could still hear voices and wondered why no one was helping me.Tears leaked from his eyes as he shook in the coffin. The pain from the bites were making him nauseous and dizzy. He coughed couple of times and gasped for breath. 

Barry felt another sting on his ankle and he didn't even have energy to scream. A new wave of pain rushed through his body and the boy jerked a little. This was not suppose to be his end. He didn't want to die but it seemed fate had different plans for him. Almost out of air Barry thought about his friends and family and...Len. He thought who will take care of Len when he is gone. The hero shut his eyes close and his head lolled to his side

 

 

Len had just driven a kilometre when he again saw the two boys. He cluched the brakes and halted. The boys raise their hand to the left "Barry...help him". Len's eyes widened. The teenagers knew where Barry was. But how? Who are they?

Before he could ask the boys vanished again. Len gritted his teeth. His guts were screaming at him to follow the directions the boys were pointing at. He kicked his bike to life and drove to the left side 

After two kilometres Len saw the two boys again pointing at their right. He saw there was a board written "Old Trafford Cemetery 3 kms" 

Len's heart dropped to his stomach. Why were the boys taking him to cemetery. He immediately stopped his bike and called Mick and told him to come at Trafford Cemetry. Len then raced through the cold wind with only one person in mind "Hang on Scarlet. I am coming" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Please leave a review :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Last chapter! Thank you for reading this story! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What the hell?" Len halted few feet away from the cemetery. He couldn't believe what his eyes were witnessing. There were five men all wearing black robes and faces covered with hoodie. Each men stood at five different spots and were looking down at the open ground, more like graves

Len frowned as he saw all were murmuring something in different language. He saw the two boys appeared in front of him "Help him" said one of the boy pointing at one particular grave. Len's eyes widened when everything clicked in his mind. It had to be! He found Barry. He was in one of the graves. 

Anger and worried rushed in his veins and Len fisted his hands. The older man growled and ran towards the group "Hey!" he threw himself at one of the men knowing he needed the element of surprise to bring the man down. Len held the man down by his shoulders and gave him a punch. The man grunted and yelled at Len "Nooo....let me go.....the ritual is not over! This has to be done!"

Rest of the men saw Len attacking their leader so they all came rushing towards them. Many hands grabbed Len from behind and pulled him away from the fallen man "You fool! You ruined everything...this needs to be done...they are chosen ones...we have to sacrifice them" said the man

"Are you crazy! Stop this nonsense. Now!" Len struggled, kicking and trying to get free. He regretted bringing his cold gun. He would surely have freezed them all to death. He then heard sounds of cars screeching and roar of a bike. Len turned his neck to see Mick and others had come

Mick Joe Caitlin and Cisco arrived at cemetry along with three officers. The pyro saw his friend was being held by few men and he let out a angry howl. He ran towards Len and easily yanked two of the men off his friend. Joe and other cops took care of rest of the guys. They were soon arrested and placed in the police van

Len's eyes fell on the coffin in the grave. His heart clenched painfully thinking Barry inside. He crawled towards the grave "Ramon! Help me open this thing! Barry is in there" Cisco quickly nodded and together they opened the lid. Len froze at the sight infront of him

Barry was in the coffin...

Barry's eyes were closed..

"Oh my God....Barry" Cisco whispered, hardly comprehending on what he was seeing. Joe came from behind and gasped at the sight "Barr!"

Len immediately knelt down and checked for a pulse "He has a weak pulse!" Caitlin raised her voice "Pull him out of there. He is probably suffocating in there" Len nodded and grabbed Barry under his shoulders while Cisco took his legs. When Barry was finally out they could see the real damage done

Barry's skin was pale, warm and he was sweating badly. Cisco pulled out his small pocket knife and cut loose the zip ties on his hands and legs. Len cradled the boy against his chest and rubbed his back "Wake up Scarlet" Joe's eyes were searching for any injuries when he saw the marks on Barry's skin "What the hell are these marks?"

Everyone's attention was now drawn in the small white blisters that had risen on the bite marks surrounded by a red swollen area. Barry had one on top of his chest and one on the side of the neck "Looks like something bit him" said Len

Cisco squatted down over the coffin and saw the two spiders. They were dark brown in colour and had a violin-shaped marking on his head. He knew what kind of spider were these "Guys! Barry is bitten by recluse spider!"

"WHAT?!" Joe snapped at Cisco. He very well knew his son was a acronophobic. No wonder he wasn't able to use his powers to get out of the coffin

Len's heart skipped a beat. There was spider in the coffin. He looked down to see the unconscious form of his boyfriend. He didn't even want to think what the boy went through last three hours, alone trapped with his fear. 

"Oh my God! These spiders are poisonous! We have to get Barry to the labs now!" yelled Caitlin. Len nodded and picked Barry in his arms and they rushed towards Joe's car. He laid the boy down on his lap while Joe quickly drove to the labs with others following them. Len held Barry's hand tightly in his "I am here"

On reaching Barry was whisked away to the med bay where Caitlin had asked Iris to pick up high dosage of cortisone. Iris had already arrived before they did and the doctor injected the dose along with antibiotics"

ONE HOUR LATER

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Len who never left Barry's side

Caitlin nodded "He should be fine. I have given the antidode plus his healing powers are also working along with it. There were three bites on him. I found one on the ankle too. Barry should wake up soon" 

All sighed in relief. Joe walked towards the bed and kissed Barry's forehead. He looked at others in the room "Barry has acronophobia" Cisco and Caitlin looked at him with shocked expression. Cisco ran a hand on his face "We never knew this before...no wonder he couldn't get out of the coffin"

"Fears are not easy to face and having a fobia literally freezes your muscles. We are lucky we found Barry in time" said Caitlin

Suddenly Len remembered the two boys. In mad dash to save Barry's life he had totally forgotten about the boys. Where did they go? He didn't see them after he had reached cemetery. A small groan from below broke his thoughts 

Before Len could react on him, Barry bolted right up and gasped. He scrambled to get out of the bed almost falling in process. Len and Joe tried to hold the boy but Barry kept thrashing in their arms "No! No..." the young hero scratched all the places he was bitten, his eyes wet with tears "No..No!"

Len gently but firmly held Barry's wrist while Joe and Cisco kept pressure on Barry's legs "Hey..hey hey..calm down Barry....you are okay....you are not there anymore....you are safe Scarlet...listen to me"

Barry still looked unsure. He shook his head and shuddered thinking he was still in the coffin with the two spiders. Joe squeezed his son's leg "Barr...we all are here son. You are at labs...you are safe" Barry stopped thrashing but Len could feel he was still trembling so he slowly took the speedster in his arms and hugged him. Joe and Cisco then let go of Barry's legs

Barry relaxed in Len's arms as the older man rubbed his back "Just breathe Barry....keep breathing....you are safe" After few minutes finally the boy was calm enough to pull back. He wiped his eyes "Sorry"

Joe placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "Don't say sorry Barr. No one is judging you" Barry looked at Cisco and Caitlin whose eyes held only concern for him "You were lucky Barry. You had been bitten three times but because of your healing powers you were less affected by the poison"

"They...they were poisonous?" Barry asked in small voice. Caitlin nodded and Joe spoke "The man was performing a ritual on you boys. There were five of them...all same age as yours...the man, Paul Lambert comes from an old African village where these rituals are performed every year...they sacrifice lives to their God and in return they believe they God will bless them with happiness. Last year he took five teenage boys...all of them were found dead" Barry shivered feeling awful for the kids

Iris asked her father "Why kill with poisonous spiders"

Joe sighed "They think a spider holds the link between the victim and God....this is all nonsense! We are investigating further and will put a stop to it" 

Len felt the grip Barry had on his hand tightened. He moved as close as possible to the boy, providing all comfort and support he needed. Barry gave a small smile and faced his father "What about the rest of the guys? Are they alright?" Joe nodded "They all are hospitalised and stable for now. We are hoping full recovery in few days" Barry nodded feeling relieved

Cisco raised his hand "One important question! Snart...how did you know Barry was in that cemetery?"

All eyes were on Len even Barry's. The older man debated on telling them about the two boys. What if they don't believe him or laugh at him "I got help"

"From who?"

"I am not going to disclose my secret informer"

"But..."

"No"

"Look guys...the main point is we got Barry back. Why not you take rest. We will come back again" said Caitlin changing the topic. She knew Len was not easy to break. Joe and Iris hugged Barry and everyone left med bay leaving Len and Barry alone

Barry again hugged Len with all his strength "Thank you Len...if you hadn't come then..." Len could feel the fear radiating from Barry's voice and he held him tighter "I will always find you Scarlet...always"

"I was...so scared Len... I can still feel them on me...I..." 

Len felt deep anger stir inside him for the crazy man "Sshh...it's okay...you are safe Barry" he gently laid the boy back down "Sleep Scarlet. You will feel better" Barry nodded and Len wiped his tears with his thumb. He gave a small kiss on his lips "I will always protect you. Nothing is ever going to take you away from me" Barry smiled at Len's words and closed his eyes falling asleep next second. 

Len sighed and pulled a chair next to the table. Suddenly he felt someone's presence in the room and he turned around. This time Len was not shocked or afraid to see the two boys standing a feet behind him. The older man slowly pulled his hand back and walked towards the boys "I owe you both...you saved him. I don't know who you are or what you are but...thank you"

"Last year at Halloween night...we were in the coffin" 

Len's eyes widened "You two....were the victims of Paul Lambert?" The boys nodded "Cops found us two days later after we were buried alive and killed by poisonous spiders"

Len felt deeply sorry for the young boys "I am sorry" The boy smiled "We will go now...our work is done" 

"Thank you" said Len one more time. The two teenage boys vanished into thin air and Len took a deep breath. He walked back to Barry and kissed his forehead "I am so glad you have angels to watch over you Scarlet"

Len knew it was going to take time for Barry to come out of this dreadful experience but he promised himself to give all the support the young hero needed. Things will soon get back to normal "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo continue??? Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
